


Howl at the Rising Moon

by TheShadowKeeper



Series: Wolf Diaries [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKeeper/pseuds/TheShadowKeeper
Summary: Anastasia Hale lost her family at eight years old and since then she had been living with her aunt and uncle, but now they're gone too and everything is changing once more. No one knows her secret. No one understands her suffering. No one knows what she is keeping locked inside of her. (Season 1 of TVD)





	1. ~One~

**Author's Note:**

> ~Intro~
> 
> "Papa!" A young girl screams as she hides in the corner of the basement. The entire building was being burnt to the ground and the young girl was desperately calling for her parents.
> 
> "Anastasia!" The girl looks over and watches as her mother is burned alive.
> 
> "Mama!" The girl sobs as she watches her once beautiful mother turn into nothing but ash
> 
> "Don't look Anastasia." A man whispers as he pulls the girl into his arms.
> 
> "Papa." The girl sobs, holding on tighter to the man who held her. He kept her from watching every single one of her family member dying, while also looking around to try and find a way out of this hell.
> 
> "Anastasia, do you see that window?" He asks as he points to the basement window.
> 
> "Yes." She sniffles as she looks to where he was pointing.
> 
> "I'm going to break it open and you're going to climb through."
> 
> "I can't!" She cries, causing him to sigh and rub her back.
> 
> "You have to little dove."
> 
> "I'm scared."
> 
> "I know sweetheart, I know, but you have to do this for me. Do it for daddy." The girl looks back at the window, tears rolling down her face, and she nods.
> 
> "Okay." The man brings her to the window and punches the window, causing the glass to shatter.
> 
> "Be careful of the glass darling." She nods and places her hands on the ground outside before she begins to climb out. "Daddy will be right behind you.”
> 
> She manages to get out, but when she does an explosion goes off, causing fire to enlight on her father's left hand side. "Papa!" She screams as he climbs out, burning from the fire. "Papa!" The screams of her family and father was all she heard around her. "Papa!"

~Chapter One~

Anastasia sits up in bed, drenched in sweat and her heart racing. Her fingers goes to the white stone that rests on the silver chain around her neck. It belonged to her family, each member of the family has one just like it. "Anastasia?" She turns and sees her aunt standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, just another nightmare." She sighs as she pulls back her covers. "I'll be done in a few minutes." Jenna nods as she leaves Anastasia to get ready. Anastasia takes a quick shower before getting dressed in a dark red dress, her black leather jacket, and her black ankle leather boots. She dries her hair and leaves it down before grabbing her backpack and heading downstairs.

Anastasia walks into the kitchen just as her cousin Elena does. Anastasia's family on her father's side all died in the fire as well as her mother, but on her mother's side Anastasia still had two aunts, an uncle, and two cousins except just this summer her Aunt and uncle died leaving her with her other aunt and cousins.

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenna says as she rushes around the kitchen.

"I'm just getting coffee." Anastasia says as she fills a carrying mug for herself.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena agrees as she fills her cup.

"There's coffee?" Jeremy asks as she walks into the room, taking Elena's cup.

"First day off school and I am so unprepared." Aunt Jenna says as Elena grabs another cup to pour coffee into. "Lunch money?" She asks as she holds up some money. Elena shakes her head, while Anastasia heads for the door and Jeremy takes it.

"Tyler's picking me up. I'll see you guys later." Anastasia says before walking out the door. She walks out just as a car pulls up in front of the house.

"Hey, dove." Tyler says as Anastasia hopes into the car.

"Hey, Ty." She smiles. Tyler always calls her dove, something that her father used to call her.

"How was your morning?"

"Wonderful." She sighs as they drive to school.

"Nightmares?"

"Always." Tyler and her had been friends since she moved to Mystic Falls. Most people think Tyler is just some jerk jock, but he's actually a really sweet guy. No one really knows how hard Tyler's life really was. His father maybe the mayor and Tyler maybe one of the founder family, who is also rich, but his father was a mean control freak. He was always hurting Tyler, treating him like shit, bossing him around. Anastasia knows that Tyler only acts tough because he doesn't want anyone to see just how sensitive he is.

"You know you can always call me, Anya. I'm willing to sit up all night talking to you until you fall asleep." Anastasia smiles and looks over at him.

"Thanks, Ty, but I'm fine. Honestly." He sighs, but nods anyway as they pull up in front of Tyler and Anastasia's other best friend's house, Matt Donovan. "Are we picking Matt or something?" Anastasia asks, but Tyler shakes his head as Vicki Donovan, Matt's baby sister, comes out of the house. "Ty?" She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me you're not dating Matt's sister."

"We're not dating." Anastasia groans and rests her elbow on the door, her head in her hand.

"This is why people think you're an ass." She grumbles as she almost falls out of the car as Vicki opens her door. "What do you think you're doing?" Anastasia asks with a snap.

"Sitting in the front." Vicki says as she crosses her arms in a defiant manner.

"Nice try, get in the back or you're walking."

"It's Ty's car." Anastasia got out of the car, causing Vicki to smirk, but before she could get into the car Anastasia pushes her against the car.

"And I'm Ty's best friend and I say get your fucken tight little ass into the back." Anastasia growls as she holds tightly to Vicki's arm, more than likely it'll be bruise later.

"Matt-

"Matt's my best friend. He'll understand when I explain to him why I almost beat his sister to death, do you want me to have to explain that to him or do you want to get in the car?" Vicki, realizing that she won't be getting out of this easily, nods and Anastasia allows her to move around her and get into the back.

Tyler covers his mouth trying very hard not to laugh as Anastasia shuts her door once more. "Ready to go, dove?" Anastasia smiles, her smile growing even more upon seeing the jealousy in Vicki's eyes.

"Yeah, boo." Tyler smiles and pulls out of the driveway before heading back down the road.

"So, Tyler..." Vicki smiles as she runs a hand down Tyler's chest, causing Anastasia to roll her eyes.

"Tyler, I do not want to crash because she's distracting you." Anastasia says, causing Tyler to frown and glance at her. "Anyways we are going to be at the school soon, so do try to keep it in your pants until we arrive." Tyler gave her a look, but she ignored him as they pulled up to the school. "Have fun." She smiles as she grabs her bag and jumped out of the car.

She walks into the school and headed for her locker, but she wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone. "Oh, sorry." She says as she looks up to see a guy standing before her. He was new, she could tell. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. He was okay looking, short brown hair and deep green eyes, but he wasn't Anastasia's type.

"It's okay." He says with an easy smile. "Do you know where the office is?" Anastasia nods.

"Yeah, it's this way." She smiles as she leads him down the hall. "I'm Anastasia Hale by the way."

"Stefan Salvatore." The guy smiles.

"Any relation to Zack?"

"He's my uncle."

"He's a great guy." Anastasia tells him. Her father had known Zack for a long time, Zack was the only one who knew what Anastasia was.

"You know him?"

"My dad was friends with him."

"Was?" Anastasia's eyes fall to the ground and she frowns.

"He's been in a coma for the past eight years."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." She says before motioning to a door. "Here it is."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around." She smiles before heading down the hall and going to her locker. She opens her locker and quickly grabs her things.

~

"Our home state of Virginia joined confederacy 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region, joining the union." Mr. Tanner, the history teacher, says as Anastasia lays her head on her crossed arms, which was on her desk. "Miss. Hale, are we boring you?" Anastasia sighs and looks up.

"No, sir. I just am getting a migraine." The class snickers as Mr. Tanner glares at her.

"After school attention, until four." Anastasia simply rolls her eyes and doesn't speak another word, causing the class to smile. "As I was saying...."

~

Anastasia groans as she walks out of the school, covered in chalk from banging the erasers. She hated staying for detention with Tanner, but Anastasia was a Hale. She has a smart mouth, sharp tongue, and short temper. It got her into a lot of trouble especially with Tanner.

Anastasia walks to the local teen hangout, the Mystic Grill, and enters the building. She spots all kids from her school, but heads for Tyler and Matt. Elena's friends have never been really her friends. "Hey Anya." Matt says with a smile.

"Hey, Matt." Anastasia smiles. "Hey, Ty."

"Hey."

"Apparently Ty's hooking up with my little sister." Matt grumbles, causing Anastasia to laugh.

"Yeah I had to ride to school with them." Matt looks over at Anastasia as she says that.

"You knew?" Anastasia frowns and looks down at her hands.

"I'm going to wash my hands, they're covered in chalk."

"Detention with Tanner already? It's only the beginning of the year." Tyler says, but Anastasia sighs.

"I know. I got on his bad side... again." She tells him as she stands up.

"I know. I was there. Snapping at him as always." Matt says, causing her to laugh. "Hey, Anya?" She glances over at him with a questioning look. "How's Elena-"

"Matt." Anastasia holds up a hand. "I'm not getting involved. I told you before, Elena needs time and I really don't want to get involved." Matt sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you love her, but if it's meant to be-

"Then it'll work out." Anastasia smiles and nod.

"It always does." Anastasia tells him before heading to the back to where the bathrooms where. She is quick to wash her hands before she freezes upon seeing her eyes. Her eyes were burning a deep gold. She places her hand on the stone around her neck before her eyes settles back to their original color. "Need to stay in control at all times." She whispers before turning and heading out of the bathroom.

She frowns as she sees her cousin walk into the building with the new guy. "Did she seriously come here with him when she knew Matt would be here?" Matt walks over to her, saying something, before he heads over to where Tyler was, playing pool. Anastasia sighs and follows after them. "You okay?" Matt sighs and shrugs. "I'm sorry." She wraps her arms around him and he sighs before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay." Matt sighs as he rests his cheek on top of her head. "You can't control Elena and I wouldn't want you to anyways." Anastasia pulls away and looks up at Matt.

"Just hang in there, she'll come around." From behind Matt, Tyler made a face as if to say 'She won't', but Anastasia ignores Tyler. "How about we just play pool and have a great time." She smiles.

"Sure."

"Are you going to be at the falls?" Tyler asks, causing Anastasia to look over at him.

"Of course I am. I always go."

"Cool, because Matt's going need someone to hang out with."

"Why you'll be too busy fucking his sister?"

"Seriously, Anya." Matt sighs, but Anastasia simply shrugs.

"Just a simple question." Tyler chuckles and shakes his head.

"Those are always the worst questions to answer. I mean we ask about that necklace all the time that's a simple question." Anastasia frown and places her hand over the stone.

"My father gave it to me. It's nothing more than something to remember him." The boys fall silent as Anastasia throws off waves of sadness. "I think I'm going to go home, it's a school night and I have homework.

"I'm sorry, squirt." Tyler says, but Anastasia shakes her head.

"It's fine." She mumbles before heading out the door. Even after eight years of not having her parents in her life, it's still very hard for her to talk about them. Maybe one day she'll be able to once again.


	2. ~Two~

Anastasia stood before her mirror, a small smile on her face. "Anya, do you have..." Elena walks in and looks at her cousin. Anastasia has her soft hair curled, her eyes done with sparkles and her lips shiny red. She looked very beautiful, her nails done to match the dress she wore, which was navy blue. The dress was simple and fell to her knees, with a sweetheart neckline. The dress itself was made of silk and curved to her in the most amazing way, like water. "Wow, you look great."

"Really?" Anastasia turns and looks at Elena with a hopeful look. "Yeah, you look amazing, so who's the guy, Tyler?" Anastasia makes a face as she looks back at herself in the mirror.

"There doesn't have to be a guy, Elena. I'm just trying to look nice tonight. Tyler is like my brother. I would never date him."

"Plus he has a thing with Vicky."

"Yeah, which is very gross by the way." Elena smiles as she looks at her baby cousin. "What?"

"I feel like we don't talk anymore. We used to always talk."

"Then my family died." Elena frowns.

"We're family, Anya."

"Elena, I love you, but I meant my dad's side. The bigger side. The side that had over a hundred people in it, that family, and that family is gone. All I have now is you guys and a few surviving Hales that I don't talk to."

"I'm sorry," Elena says, but Anastasia shrugs.

"Don't be. Derek and Laura made their beds, they can lie in it."

"You never said what happened, between you and your cousins." Anastasia sighs and looks at her cousin.

"It's a long story, cousin. One, I'm sure would bore you. The party has already started and Matt said he'd pick me up."

"Matt?" Anastasia frowns as she looks Elena over.

"From what I heard you have a thing for the new guy, Ela, don't go trying to get Matt back. That'll only hurt him more."

"I never-

"I can see the jealousy in your eyes. You miss spending time with him, whether it be when you guys dated or when your were friends, I don't know, but what I do know is that you're jealous. Matt and I are just friends."

"Always straight to the point with you." Anastasia smiles.

"I don't like jumping through hopes. If I have something to say then I'll say it."

"You're outspoken." Anastasia nods as she grabs a simple black sweater and grabbed her blue clutch purse.

"Yup, Matt will be here soon, so I'm going to head downstairs." She says as she walks out of the room, leaving Elena behind. Anastasia walks down just as a corn horn sounds from outside. "That must be Matt. Bye Jenna, I'll be home later!" She calls before hurrying outside.

"Bye, sweetheart, be safe!" Jenna calls as Anastasia runs outside and down to where the truck is.

"Hey, Anya. Wow, you look amazing." Anastasia blushes as she hopes into the truck.

"Thanks., Mattie." She smiles. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess." Anastasia frowns as she looks at Matt.

"Good? I guess? What's wrong?" She asks as Matt drove down the road.

"It's just Vicky." Anastasia sighs as she nods.

"Right, Vicky. What's wrong now?"

"I'm not stupid, I know she's doing drugs." Anastasia sighs and takes Matt's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Matt, but things will look up, just stay hopeful."

"It's just been hard with my mom gone."

"I know, but I'm sure things will change shortly."

"Really?" Matt asks as he glances at her. "Because right now I lost the girl I love, my sister is sleeping with my best friend-

"I thought I was your best friend?" Matt sighs and ignores my statement.

"She's doing drugs and I just don't know what to do."

"Stay hopeful, Matt." She squeezes his hand. "You have to stay hopeful."

"Honestly, Anya what is there that I still have." She lets go of his hand and frowns.

"Lots, Matt." Matt glances at her as she turns and looks out the window. "You take it for granted." Matt bites his lip, guilt filling him up as he sees how upset Anastasia is.

"I'm sorry. I know I have no right to complain-

"You have every right, but what you don't have a right is to give up and be all 'poor oh me' when there's plenty of people out there who had it ten times worst and still have a horrible time."

"Are you still getting the nightmares?" She doesn't answer, but she doesn't need to, it's enough of an answer for Matt. "I'm sorry, Anya. I was an ass. Just ignore me." She manages a smile as she glances at him.

"It's okay."

"You miss them, don't you, your family." She sighs and nods.

"More than anything."

"Did you really have like a hundred people in your family, you told that to me before in the past."

"That has been a bit over dramatic, but I do come from a large family, at least 60 people. Some were friends who were close enough to be family."

"Have you ever visited your dad?" Anastasia only manages a nod as she fights back tears.

"Once." She whispers. " And I promised never to go back.... I can't seem him the way he is." Matt sighs and takes her hand back in his.

"It'll get better I promise." He gives her a crooked grin, causing her to burst into laughter.

"I love you, Matt." She smiles. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life." She smiles before they pull up to the falls. Matt only smiles at her as she gets out of his truck. "Now let's go be teenagers and get drunk."


	3. ~Three~

Anastasia smiles as she sips her beer. The music was blasting and the people were dancing, cheering, laughing. Everything was going great. She saw Bonnie and Elena chatting as Caroline got drunk. "Hey." Anastasia smiles as she turns and sees Tyler.

"Hey, Ty. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" He chuckles as he leans against the table.

"She's getting some more drinks."

"You having a good time?" Tyler nods as he pushes the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. Have told you I liked your hair normal rather than curled?" He asks, surprising her.

"Uh.. no... Ty you haven't." Tyler normally wasn't like this with her. He was the type of guy who would make jokes with her, but he never really flirted with her.

"Well I do." He smiles. Tyler was already clearly drunk, but Anastasia brushes his drunken advances off.

"You're a little too drunk." She tells him as she places a hand on his chest and pushes him back. "And I'm not drunk enough to listen to your drunk advances." Tyler frown and he surprises her when she sees the hurt in his dark orbs. She didn't mean to hurt him, but what else was she supposed to do or say when he acts like this out of the blue.

"Tyler." The hurt in his eyes is gone in a second and his drunken expression is now back. He turns and looks over at Vicky. "Can we go for a walk in the woods?" She asks, holding her hand out and giving him a sly look. Anastasia rolls her eyes as Tyler looks at her.

"I'll talk to you later, Anya." He says, a strange look in his eyes before he walks off with Vicky.

"Bye." Anastasia frown before she turning to look back at the bonfire. She froze as she saw the name on the screen, 'Derek'. She felt numb and cold, unsure if she should answer it or not. She took in a shaky breath and answers. "Derek?"

"I know you told me to never call you again, but-

"Then why are you calling me?" She asks, her voice weak and aching.

"Laura went to Beacon Hills." Anastasia bites her lip, trying not to start crying.

"Derek, I told you before that I don't want you two in my life not after..." She trails off as she fights back the tears.

"Laura's missing, Anya. I haven't talked to her in weeks."

"De-

"The.... what happened was my fault, Anastasia, not Laura's. She went back to find out more about what happened and I haven't heard from her since."

"Derek, please why did you call me."

"I want you to come to Beacon Hills with me."

"Derek, you..." She wipes her tears away. "I can never forgive you and I am not going with you anywhere." She hang up and sniffles.

"And I thought I was having a rough day." She turns and sees Matt standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Derek called me." Matt sighs and pulls her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Anya. What did he want?"

"Laura went missing and he wants my help to find her." Matt frowns as he looks down at her.

"What did you say?"

"That I'm not going anywhere with him and then I hung up." Matt sighs as he kisses her temple.

"I'm sorry, Anya."

"What happened that got you upset?"

"I talked to Elena." Anastasia pulls away and looks at Matt.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"Went about how you would think." Matt sighs, causing her to wrap her arms around him and squeeze him in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He sighs and rests his cheek on the top of her head.

"Don't be." He frowns. "Some party this turned out to be."

"Yeah..."

"Somebody help!" The two pull apart to see Matt's sister being carried out by Jeremy and Elena.

"Oh my god." Anastasia gasps as she and Matt makes their way through the crowd.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt says as he runs over to her with fear clearly in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Call an ambulance!" Anastasia yells as she puts pressure on the wound. Her blood filled Anastasia's nose, burning her senses. She could hear people whispering and freaking out, but Anastasia forces herself to relax and focus. "I need something to hold the wound." She says as Tyler makes everyone back up.

"Everybody back up. Give her some space."

"It's her neck." Jeremy says as Tyler handed Anastasia his jacket. She holds the wound down with the jacket, trying to stop the blood.

"Something bit her. She's loosing a lot of blood." Elena says, freaking out.

"Elena, relax, you just got to keep the pressure." Anastasia says. Her mother had been a doctor and taught her everything, saying she would need it if she was to live with we.... with her family.

"Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt says, his voice shaking as Anastasia tries to keep her alive.

"It's going to be okay Matt, I got the blood flow down." She says as she keeps the tight grip down on her neck. "The bleeding is still there, but not as much." She tells him as she looks at him with a reassuring smile just as the sirens filled the silent air.

"Thank god." Matt whispers. It didn't take long for the paramedics to take over and load her into the ambulance. Matt got in with her as Anastasia sighs, wrapping her arms around herself.

"There goes your ride, you want a ride home?" Tyler asks, causing her to frown. "Come on, Anya, you're cold and you need to get home." She looks up at him and sighs.

"Why was she out there alone, Tyler?"

"We..." He sighs. "We got into a fight and she ran off. I.." He shakes his head. "I should have not walked off." Anastasia frowns and rests a hand of his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, come on, drive me home." Tyler nods and walks her to the car. Whatever was going on with Tyler before was now gone and her old Ty is back. She gets into the car and they drive for her home.

~

Aunt Jenna didn't even question Anastasia when she came home and went straight to bed. They all knew that she hasn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. Anastasia expects to have nightmares, but that is not the case. Her dreams are filled with man she has never seen before in her life. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He wore a confident and a bit of a narcissistic smirk that changed to a loving and tender smile as the dream progressed. The dream consisted of the man and her dancing all night long, whispering loving things to one another.

When Anastasia woke up she had the need to sketch the man in her dreams. She doesn't know who he is yet, but he was going to become one of the most important people in her life.

She doesn't know who he is yet, but he was going to become one of the most important people in her life


End file.
